


love of a weasel

by IPG_KENT



Series: Writer's Side of Me [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPG_KENT/pseuds/IPG_KENT
Summary: family love





	love of a weasel

the wind howls as the weasel saves his family from the clutches of saint biggbols. the weasel dies in the end.

 

-LEO


End file.
